The Savers
by Skyster59
Summary: Skylar was told lies her whole life about pixies. But when one attends her school, her whole life changes. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"She grabbed my arm. The stupid fly touched me. What I would do to get a swatter around here…"

Since the war, I never trusted the stupid pixies. I never did actually. My parents grew me up on an anti-fairy life. They told me wild, outrageous stories. Bad stories. All about them. I always listened. I started to believe them. Until HE came. He, the flying creature that changed my life.

It started back in high school. I was attending Sanctuary High, were only the rich went. Since pixies could only get farming or blacksmith jobs, it was all humans. My boyfriend, Rick, was the most popular of all the guys there. And since I was dating him, it made me the most popular girl there. Skylar Daylily, senior cheerleader. But out of the blue, a pixie, by the name of Zac came along.

He wasn't the most popular. He actually was picked on. I was amused by it, since my whole life I was taught fairies were the enemy. But on October 15th, I learned they weren't at all like that… I learned I was lied to… by everyone I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sky. Miss Sky. SKYLAR!" Mr. Harold yelled. I was caught day dreaming about Zac again. Ha, ironic isn't it? Today was the day I had to break up with Rick, but I didn't know how. "Uh, yes?" I replied to the teacher. He shook his head and started writing a detention slip. He handed me my "prize" and I fake smiled and took it kindly.

As I waited at the office I saw some clouds out the window. They were gray blobs in the sky. Lightning had given it an electrical charge and thunder was screamed from it. I hadn't seen anything like it.

"Sky," The office receptionist started, "I've seen you with that fly. You've changed since he came here." _What are you? My mother! _I just wanted to slap her. Some nerve of feeding me garbage!

October 15th, 2021 was the day I found out everything. Also it was the day I ran away. I just started running. I didn't care what direction I went, even though I knew the only way out was South. As soon as I passed the Bumbleberry farms, I fell. Not by accident, but on purpose. I needed a break. I was getting light headed from all the news Zac had told me. The pixies were discriminated for something the humans started. War.

"Hello? Answer me you piece of trash you." I looked up. Fire burned inside me. _She did not just say that._ But she did. The office lady, no not lady. The office dragon had her scaly arms on her hips. If she even had hips. I drew my Excalibur and beheaded her. At least I wish I did. I stood up and looked at her.

In my bag, I did have my knife. Zac gave it to me for protection. He said I would meet some people that I would have to fight. At the time I didn't know what he meant. But now I do.

I grabbed hold of my dagger. The split second I looked away to get it, she transformed. She transformed into the hideous dragon I had imagined before. The slimy, green beast, with wings crawled over the desk. I realized the dagger was tiny. Too tiny to fight a dragon with. But when I imagined a sword, it turned into one.

_My thoughts are coming true? _I didn't stop to dwell on the thought anymore, I would have time later. I imagined a bigger room, an outside arena. The slimy beast flew toward me. I ducked and stabbed her stomach. The dragon let out a wild roar and attacked me. She scratched my shoulder, knocking me down.

I laid there for what seemed like ages. The dragon inched closer. Inching, inching, inching. She came close to my face. I felt the slobber dripping on my cheek. I looked up and smiled. Her eyes showed worry. I guess she knew what powers I had. The dragon slowly crumbled down to dust. I watched as the wind blew it away.

I laid my head down on the bloody grass patch and fell asleep to the sweet aroma of wild flowers and the metallic smell of draining blood. The first boss was defeated. But there were still many more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a bed I never recognized. I was wearing some sort of bod suit that was tight against me. On the desk next to the bed was a belt, quiver, glasses and a bow and arrow. I looked around. It was a tiny room. White walls, beige bed, gray floor. Maybe a 10 by 7 foot room. A gray metal sealed door was to my right. There were no windows, so I must be inside something.

The door started making clanking noises. I quickly put on my belt and drew back an arrow. The door slowly opened and Zac flew in. "WOAH! Hold you fire Katniss!" He joked. I put down the arrow and bow. "Where am I, what happened!" I started to fret. The pixie told me what had occurred. He said the ship found me and brought me to the heart of the castle- Castle! He was the son of the Queen!

I followed him out of the Castle. "Someone in Snowhill called you. He said his name was Bruce or something." Zac explained. "Bruce, as in, Bruce, the singer from The Dares!" I held back my excitement, "Yeah, I know him. I, uh, better get going. I'll be back soon!" I took off for Snowhill.

_What would Bruce want? A rock star called for me! _I hitched a ride on the farm tractor up to Highroad Junction and then walked the rest of the way. It always amazed me how warm it was at the Hillside farm which was barley ten feet away from the snowy town.

I followed the path up to Bruce's dressing room and knocked on the door, waiting excitedly. The door opened. It was really him! Bruce came out and walked on stage. _That's strange, he didn't say hello… _He took his guitar and held it in his hands tightly then he played all six strings at once. The Gifting Tree started shaking and then it tipped over.

Bruce looked at me. His blue eyes were blood red. He lifted his arm, about to strum again. I quickly jumped out of the way. The telephone pole behind me split in half. I hid behind the stage. I closed my eyes and imagined a pet bat. Wait no, a GIANT pet bat.

The bat appeared next to me. I imagined a saddle on it. The saddle appeared and so did Bruce. I quickly got onto the bat and made him flew up. Bruce, still with red eyes, began to strum. I flew out of the music's way.

I closed my eyes and imagined my bow and arrows. I aimed the arrow at Bruce. Little did I know, he had already sent a music blast at me. The blast blew the bat up, sending me flying into the mountain. I slid down, getting snow in my mouth.

I saw the white snow turn red, and saw my leg was cut up the calf. I imagined it to be all better, but when I opened my eyes, it was still there. I struggled up and aimed my bow and the rock star clone and let go. I watch as the arrow flew straight toward him. My vision got blurry, but I saw the clone fall to the ground.

I tried to imagine a bus, but it was too late. I fainted, yet again to the smell of metallic blood. I already knew where I would wake up.


End file.
